Seiya Aido/Homepage Lines 1
|Jul1 = Fufufu~ My sunglasses will help me in this season! |Jul2 = It's summer! It's the sea! Let's crack watermelons and swim a lot in the sea! |Aug1 = Hot, it's too hot. Producer, prepare some shaved ice~ |Aug2 = The other day I went to see the stars with Noah! He knows a lot about them! |Sep1 = Tsk! It has become a season where I can't swim~ |Sep2 = Speaking of autumn, it has to be sweet potatoes roasted in fallen leaves~! |Oct1 = When I watched a movie at the cinema, I was so moved I just couldn't stop my tears~ Uooh~! |Oct2 = Let's make pumpkin cakes out of gouged out pumpkins, Producer! |Nov1 = It's an autumn of fine arts! Tora is skillful at painting, I wonder if he'd teach me... |Nov2 = Fall reading... I'm reading scripts! Help me with difficult-to-read kanji! |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! I'll become a Santa for Kanata! |Dec2 = I'm going to do a big cleaning with Producer now! Let's make everything turn sparkly! |Jan1 = Japanese HagoitaHagoita on Wikipedia! The loser will have his face painted! I'll go borrow some ink from Raku now! |Jan2 = 'Mo~ i~kutsu ne~ru~ to~ oshou ga TWO'Seiya intentionally sings it with the wrong lyric: "も～、い～くつね～る～と和尚がTWO". The correct one is: "もういくつねるとお正月" (How many more times do we have to go to bed before New Year's Day?). An article about the song can be read here.! Just kidding~ |Feb1 =Producer....Is that chocolate? Hehe, Thank you! |Feb2 =Nya!? Nyanyanya! Eh? It's Cat Day, right? In Japan, Cat Day is on 2/22 (since the 2 in japanese is pronounced as "ni" which is similar to a cat's "nya" |Mar1=When I came to Japan I thought the Doll's Festival was a day to eat peaches~The Doll's Festival (pronounced Momo no Sekke) is held on March 3rd. Here, he makes a pun since momo also means "Peach" |Mar2=Japan's cherry blossoms are really pretty... **Yawn** I'm getting sleepy... |Apr1= Spring is at its best! It became warm and refreshing, so let's go out to play! |Apr2= Actually, it's about me returning to America... Just kidding! Were you tricked? |May1= Don't you think the kabutoJapanese military helmet. More info on it here worn during Children's day would suit Tsubaki-san a lot? |May2= I will aim for the top, exactly like the Koinoboris swimming in the sky! |Jun1-16= I love rainy days too! That's because the noise the rain makes sounds like a song, right? |Jun2-16= Did you know it? The sound you hear when the rain stops is the rainbow! It's synesthesiaSynesthesia is a neurological condition in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway. People who report such experiences are known as synesthetes.. |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |} }} Category:Seiya Aido Category:Lines